Estoy Marielle
by Scarlet Harlot
Summary: Esta es una historia sobre el amor. NO ES UNA MARY SUE!
1. Chapter 1: Historia De Amor

Scarlet Ramera

El amor es el mayor pecado del hombre puede cometer. La gente muere por amor. La gente se mata por amor. La gente hace cosas horribles entre sí, todo en nombre del amor. Pero lo que si su vida o incluso en una docena de víctimas, no fue suficiente. ¿Hasta dónde quieres ir, qué pecados que cometió, para probar la fuerza, la convicción, y la verdad de tu amor?  
- Desconocido  
**  
****Capítulo 1**

El autobús llegó tarde otra vez, pero eso no era nada nuevo. No me importaría que la espera tanto si el sol no era tan intenso. Ya podía sentir la piel de mis brazos desnudos calentamiento de oro debajo de su mirada, mis piernas empiezan a sudar bajo mi flaca, almacenar rota y descolorida, y ni siquiera fue ocho de la mañana todavía! Parece que iba a ser otro brillante día de sol, abrasador California. Suspiré y miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro, a través de la ventana del salón, las cortinas cerradas para revelar a mi padre sentado con su bufanda favorita de cuero de ante, mordisqueando un trozo de pan tostado ligeramente cubierta con mermelada de fresa - parte de la nueva dieta que no lo hizo No realmente se necesita para continuar, pero estaba decidida a encajar en ese traje de negocios nuevos antes de las vacaciones de invierno enrollado alrededor-a pesar de que Lupe había hecho un desayuno perfectamente bien esta mañana, como todas las mañanas, y por la noche, y por la tarde en fines de semana cuando mi hermana y yo fuimos a casa del colegio (si no teníamos nada mejor que hacer ese día) y ya gritar algo en su teléfono celular alrededor de la boca de pan y mermelada, todo el tiempo nos está mirando por el rabillo del ojo, asegurándonos de que abordaron el autobús a la escuela, con seguridad, cada mañana, y cuando no fuera en algún lugar de la ciudad, pasando el rato, reunión con amigos, o simplemente matando el tiempo hasta la escuela dejó escapar y se esperaba de vuelta a casa. No es que yo nunca había jugado novillos, o alguna vez ha tenido ninguna intención de hacerlo, pero María ...  
Pensando en mis ojos mi hermana desplazado hacia ella, sentada en la acera cerca de mis pies y me pagan ninguna mente, completamente inmerso en su libro, Eclipse, el tercer libro de la serie Crepúsculo. En realidad, es nuestro libro! Ninguno de nosotros tenía el dinero en el momento de comprar una copia individual-y yo lo hubiera! -, Pero juntos hemos sido capaces de comprar el libro y una camiseta con la portada del libro de arte en ella, que nos turnábamos para llevar. Hoy fue mi turno para usar-y puedes apostar tu culo negro que me estaba aprovechando de ella, así que deje que Marianne tiene el libro ... pero solo por hoy! Probablemente me quieres leerlo de nuevo mañana. Sería algo así como la undécima vez lo había leído, y en algún lugar cerca de la décima quinta de Marianne, que era el lector más rápido, pero ninguno de los cuidados, la historia nunca tuvo edad para nosotros y fue todo lo que teníamos para sostenernos hasta el volumen, Breaking Dawn, salió ... Joder, yo quería ahora! Me gustó el libro, los amó de verdad, porque me sentía como que podía referirse a la heroína que los libros estaban a punto, una chica promedio, inteligente, pero un tipo de solitario, que había encontrado el amor en forma de un magnífico y misterioso y hermoso extraño. Un amor tan fuerte que nada puede interponerse entre ellos y nadie podía separarlos! Marianne simplemente le gustó porque el chico caliente era un vampiro. Fue en ese tipo de cosas.  
Yo me reajustarse camisa para asegurarse de que cayó sobre mi pecho correctamente copa C completa. Se me quedó tan bien como lo hizo Marianne, que fue relativamente el mismo tamaño que yo. Usted ve, Marianne y yo somos dos hermanas gemelas. Es cierto que soy más viejo en alrededor de dos horas o así, pero hemos nacido todavía en el mismo día y por lo general tienen el mismo aspecto, una piel pálida, cabello rubio recta luz, cara redonda, labios gruesos, delgados con forma animal completa alegre y caderas anchas , la figura reloj de arena perfecta que habíamos heredado de la madre hasta tarde, y los mismos ojos color avellana verde-azul. A veces hasta nuestros padres tuvieron problemas para establecer la diferencia entre nosotros, por no hablar de los amigos o maestros, o solo alguien que acababa de conocer. Y con nombres como Marianne y Marielle podría conseguir cosas realmente confuso! De hecho, durante toda la primaria y la mayor parte de la escuela media mayoría de la gente se había referido a nosotros como "María & María", o peor, simplemente "María", como si fuéramos una entidad! Es por eso que en nuestro primer año de la escuela secundaria me empezaron a morir mi pelo de rojo. Al principio no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y durante el primer par de meses tuve que ir a la escuela con el pelo de un tono más estrecha de color rosa que el rojo real, pero papá parecía pensar que era un castigo apropiado, ya que no había pedido permiso para teñirme el pelo antes de empezar a hacerlo, ya que estaba casi seguro de que habría dicho que no si yo había pedido. Tuve que lidiar con ser llamado "pinky" por un tiempo, y todavía lo hago a veces, por lo general de las existentes en el mismo año que yo, que todavía recuerdan la criatura fucsia que había habitado Evewood la escuela más alto en casi un año, pero ahora en mi tercer año puedo decir con seguridad que tengo el arte al dedillo y mi pelo es un bonito y perfectamente sombra natural de color rojo, profundo y rico, casi con sangre de color. Estoy orgulloso de decir que incluso he tenido algunas personas se preguntan por qué he nacido con el pelo rojo cuando mi hermana gemela es muy claramente un color rubio de luz!  
Miré a mi hermana una vez más, admirando el pelo, una vez tan similares a la mía, recogido en dos coletas largas que se inició sobre la cabeza y se dejó hasta los hombros, sujetos por dos cintas de terciopelo negro. Ella debió de sentir mis ojos en ella porque en algún momento de reflexiones que me había levantado la mirada de las páginas en su regazo para cumplir con mi mirada transparente. Parpadeé las imágenes del pasado de mis ojos y trató de cubrir haciéndole una pregunta, como si eso es lo que yo había estado pensando todo el tiempo que había estado mirando, no como en su sino a través de ella, "¿Qué hora es ? "  
"Es hora de conseguir un reloj."  
"... Eso no es gracioso."  
"No estaba destinado a ser. ¿Tienes un reloj de la abuela para nuestro último cumpleaños "  
Puse los ojos en el recordatorio. Sinceramente, que da a una adolescente de un reloj para su cumpleaños maldita! Yo había escrito mi abuela una lista de regalos posibles para ese año y un reloj no había estado en un lugar en él ... a menos que ella lo había confundido con Marianne de nuevo, cosa que hizo, mucho! Mujer de edad avanzada estaba empezando a senil en estos días y yo no la pondría por delante de mi hermana a hacer algo cojo como pedir a un reloj como regalo. Cualquiera de Marianne no había visto mi gesto exasperado o ella no le importaba-  
"- Entrar a buscarla. O saca su teléfono celular y de verificación. Estoy leyendo ".  
-Sí, la lectura de nuestro libro!-Gruñó yo a ella.  
"¿Qué estoy leyendo ahora." Ella asintió con la cabeza una vez, como si estuviera de acuerdo con ella misma en esta declaración, y hundió la nariz pequeña poco (igual que el mío) una vez más en sus páginas.  
Me salvó de tener que entregar algunos regreso atrevido, que yo realmente no tenía, en ese momento cuando el autobús llegó tirando de vuelta de la esquina y por nuestra calle. No pude evitar la sonrisa que se extendía a su manera a través de mis labios que mi hermana le dio un suspiro y sin agravante, espetó el libro de un golpe antes cuidadosamente la coloque en su mochila. Negro, como el resto de ella. Ella subió primero y me dirigí a saludar a papá a través de la ventana antes de pisar. La ola pasó desapercibida por el presente punto, la llamada de trabajo por la mañana se había convertido en un partido de Los gritos por teléfono, la pieza de pan tostado hacia arriba y olvidado en los pisos de madera. Lupe no le iba a gustar eso.

María y yo tomamos nuestros lugares habituales en la parte trasera del autobús donde mi amigo Sakura estaba esperando por nosotros. María tenía sus propios amigos, tanto dentro como fuera de la escuela, pero no tomar el autobús, prefiriendo caminar una o viaje compartido. No me gusta mucho los amigos de María y ella no le gustaba ninguna de las minas, pero Sakura era la única persona en Evewood alto que ambos pueden llevarse bien. Supongo que era nuestro amigo en común. Sólo una cosa más que había aprendido a compartir como hermanas.  
Sakura sonrió y saludó a nosotros el tan pronto como nos había salido en el autobús, ganándose una mirada leves al conductor del autobús, una mujer corpulenta de casi cincuenta años con el pelo corto, desordenado marrón, una nariz demasiado grandes para su cara, y una quemadura masiva cicatriz en el lado derecho de la cara. ¿Cómo lo consiguió no tengo ni idea, yo nunca el valor de pedir y no conozco a nadie que había. Había un montón de historias y especulaciones, pero ninguna manera de saber si alguno de ellos eran incluso un poco cierto. Nadie había tenido el valor de preguntar y yo no iba a ser el primero. Su nombre fue la Sra. Crunch, que conducía el autobús a la escuela todas las mañanas, de lunes a viernes, y si miras tu propio negocio le importaría de ella, y eso fue todo lo que realmente se necesita, ni le importaba a, conocer.  
Nos sentamos y hablamos en voz baja, junto al resto del camino a la escuela. Bueno ... Hice la mayor parte de la conversación en realidad. Twilight Tan pronto como nos sentamos María había sacado una vez más y comenzó a leer en voz baja para sí misma, la lectura de Sakura por encima del hombro mientras asintiendo con la cabeza y hacer el comentario de vez en cuando a todo lo que dijo. La Sra. Crunch jugó la radio todas las mañanas, siempre en el mismo canal, Radio Disney. Sobre todo los estudiantes sólo se ahogó, pero esta mañana una de las canciones que me llamó la oreja y me reconoció de inmediato la melodía.  
"Esta es mi canción!" Yo casi gritó de alegría, "Todo el mundo se calle!" Le grité a los otros estudiantes ", la Sra. Crunch, puede encender la radio por un momento? ¡Por favor! "  
La Sra. Crunch no se volvió a mí, o encogerse de hombros, o mover la cabeza, o hacer cualquier signo físico real que me había escuchado, aparte de que enciende el radio un poco más arriba tal y como solicité.  
"Oh ... Sé que esta canción ...", comentó María. Ella debe saberlo, he jugado todo el tiempo en casa, aunque sobre todo en mi iPod.  
"¿Qué? ¿Qué es? "Sakura preguntó, arrancándose los ojos de las páginas de un momento para mirar entre los dos de nosotros con curiosidad.  
"Es mi canción favorita en la mierda todo el mundo entero! Love Story de Taylor Swift ", me dijo alegremente cuando empecé a bailar en mi asiento junto con la música. Yo pronto se unió a Sakura y de hecho se levantó de su asiento para bailar ante una mirada silenciosa de la Sra. Crunch tenía el culo en el asiento de atrás, pero todavía temblando a la canción.

_Los dos éramos jóvenes cuando te vi por primera__  
__Cierro los ojos__  
__Y comienza el flashback__  
__Estoy de pie__  
__En un balcón en verano el aire___

_Ver las luces__  
__Ver el partido, el balón batas__  
__Veo que hacer su camino a través de la multitud__  
__Y decir hola, poco sabía___

_Que eras Romeo, estabas tirando piedras__  
__Y mi padre dijo mantente alejado de Julieta__  
__Y yo estaba llorando en la escalera__  
__Rogando que por favor no te vayas, y me dijo que___

_Romeo llevarme algún sitio donde podamos estar solos__  
__Estaré esperando, todo lo que queda que hacer es ejecutar__  
__Tu serás el príncipe y yo seré la princesa__  
__Es una historia de amor solo di que si___

_Así que pasare al jardín para verte__  
__Nos mantenemos tranquilos porque estamos muertos si se enteran__  
__Entonces cierra los ojos__  
__Escapan a esta ciudad por un tiempo___

_Porque tú eras Romeo, yo era una letra escarlata__  
__Y mi padre dijo mantente alejado de Julieta__  
__Pero tú eras todo para mí__  
__Estaba rogando que por favor no te vayas y me dijo que___

_Romeo llevarme algún sitio donde podamos estar solos__  
__Estaré esperando, todo lo que queda que hacer es ejecutar__  
__Tu serás el príncipe y yo seré la princesa__  
__Es una historia de amor solo di que si___

_Romeo sálvame, ellos tratan de decirme cómo se sienten__  
__Este amor es difícil, pero es real__  
__No tengas miedo, lo vamos a conseguir salir de este lío__  
__Es una historia de amor solo di que si__  
__Oh oh___

_Me cansé de esperar__  
__Se pregunta si alguna vez se viene en torno a__  
__Mi fe en ti se está desvaneciendo__  
__Cuando te conocí en las afueras de la ciudad, y me dijo que___

_Romeo sálvame Me he estado sintiendo tan sola__  
__Sigo esperando por ti pero nunca vienen__  
__Esto está en mi cabeza? No sé qué pensar__  
__Se puso de rodillas al suelo y sacó un anillo___

_Y dijo Casate conmigo Julieta__  
__Usted nunca tendrá que estar solo__  
__Te amo y eso es todo lo que realmente saben__  
__Hablé con tu papá, ir a buscar un vestido blanco__  
__Es una historia de amor solo di que si___

_Oh, oh, oh, oh__  
__Porque los dos éramos jóvenes cuando te vi por primera_

Pronto se unió a los otros estudiantes y todo el autobús se balanceaba a la música. Todos, excepto María ... Típico!

Historia de amor © SONY / ATV CANCIONES D / B / A TREE CO PUBG; DESIGNADA TAYLOR SWIFT PUB  
Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer serie © (Elógielo!)


	2. Chapter 2: Homerune

**Capítulo 2 **

En la escuela de mi hermana y yo fuimos por caminos separados. Sólo tuvimos aula juntos, debido a la ortografía similar, en nuestro nombre, y después de eso no tenía que ver entre sí hasta más tarde en la tarde, cuando Lupe vino a recoger después de clases.  
Por el momento, tuve la biología con el Sr. G (G o al menos es lo que lo llamó, su verdadero nombre es algo así como cinco sílabas largas y difíciles de pronunciar), un viejo hippie con una afición por las plantas. Me gusta. Era una persona agradable y parecía disfrutar realmente de la enseñanza. Esta semana estábamos aprendiendo acerca de la reproducción, que no era tan malo como Cuidado de la Salud (el nuevo nombre para la educación sexual.), Pero aún así consiguió que la mitad de la clase incómoda y el envío de la otra mitad en risa al azar se ajusta, por lo general a expensas de los que estaban cambiando en sus asientos y tratando de no mirar como una de las más grandes leones comenzaron humping perezosamente en un tablero busca más bien leona. El Sr. G ha prestado uno de los monitores de la escuela del laboratorio y se metió en un documental de edad desde el canal Animal Planet. Tuve que admitir, era un poco inquietante ver. No porque era el sexo, sino precisamente porque los animales me parecía tan ... llamas por todo el asunto. Todo lo que había oído o le han dicho acerca de la reproducción humana es que se suponía que era increíble, y hecho con alguien especial que te importaba. Lo que los dos leones en la pantalla estaban haciendo no parecía tan atractivo.  
Miré a mis notas. No había tomado muchos como yo no estaba seguro exactamente qué era lo que tenía que estar tomando notas. ¿Cómo carajo leones?  
"¿Estás bien?"  
Supongo que debe haber sido el día soñando, no me había dado cuenta aun cuando Danny había regresado de su ir al baño y tomar su asiento habitual a mi lado. Danny Romero era un niño en mi año y mi compañero de laboratorio. Alto y delgado, fácilmente me miró desde su ya cerca de seis pies de altura. Tenía la piel oscura y sin manchas, y sus ojos eran de chocolate caliente, los dientes un poco torcida, pero frente blanco y limpio, con el pelo suelto un lío de rizos encima de su cabeza, y huele vagamente de atún.  
-Sí, estoy bien. "Yo le contesté en voz baja, mirando brevemente al señor G, que parecía haber espaciado ... otra vez. "Es solo un poco ..." Yo saludé con la mano en el aire como si pudiera arrebatarle la palabra que buscaba de ella.  
"Weird?" Que se suministra Danny con una sonrisa.  
-Sí ... eso ".  
"¿Necesita un ... ya sabes ..." ir al baño? "Me ofreció el pase pasillo.  
Lo despidió con la mano, "No, en serio, estoy bien. Pero aquí ... "He tirado mi pluma en la mano y las notas, aunque pocos eran, en su dirección," usted puede tomar ahora las notas. "  
"Eh ... Bien entonces, supongo que es justo". Enfocó su mirada una vez más en la pantalla. La imagen había cambiado a un par de pingüinos caricias en la Antártida.  
"Es", me dijo con un gesto seguro de sí mismo.  
Nos sentamos en silencio durante un rato como las imágenes que tenemos ante nosotros el cambio; salmón nadando contra la corriente, una mariposa saliendo de su capullo, leones humping otra vez (¿por qué siguen regresando a eso!), Lobos lucha por los derechos de apareamiento, y así sucesivamente .  
"¿Es esto todo lo que vamos a estar haciendo toda la semana?" Le pregunté, sobre todo a mí mismo.  
Danny soltó un bufido:-Tal vez. Sería un gesto lindo si todo lo que tenía que hacer toda la semana fue escuchar y tomar notas. A menos que nos da la tarea. "  
"¿Qué, la tarea de esta manera?" Asentí con la cabeza hacia el pequeño televisor en la parte delantera del aula. Tuve que significaba como una broma, pero por dentro me encogió en qué tipo de tareas que puedes ser por esto!  
"De todas formas ..." Danny comenzó, "Su octubre y el Balón de Hollows se acerca muy pronto ..."  
Oh Dios ... me dije a mí mismo por favor, no dejes que me inviten a salir! Por favor, por favor, por favor, no dejes que me inviten a salir! Dios por favor, no ¬ -  
"¿Quieres venir conmigo?" La pregunta se formuló de una manera casual, pero que había visto la forma en que sus hombros se habían tensado.  
"Yo ..." Yo se apagó, sin saber qué decir. Me sorprendió, esta no era la primera vez que me invitó a salir. Era un buen chico y todo, me gustaba bastante bien, pero simplemente no era ... lo que yo estaba buscando, supongo. No es que yo estaba completamente seguro de lo que estaba buscando, precisamente, pero yo estaba bastante seguro de que no era Danny. Y ese olor! ¡Uf! Odiaba tener que rechazarlo sin embargo, él siempre parecía muy decepcionado cuando me hicieron y me daría un trato frío durante aproximadamente una semana después. Yo odiaba eso! ¿Por qué me pregunta?

"Entonces, ¿qué le dijiste?", Preguntó Sakura más tarde durante la práctica de softbol.  
"Le dije que sí ..." Me ingresaron con cierta vergüenza.  
"¿Qué? Pero yo creía que no le gusta? "Ella cantera con shock razonable.  
"Yo DON" T-exclamé, quizás un poco de fuerza, "Pero él sólo seguía preguntando y preguntando ... Pensé que si le dijo una vez que él podría no ser tan persistant"  
"-O convertirse en un acosador ..." murmuró Sakura.  
Yo no le hizo caso ", - y me dejó en claro que él que incluso si lo hacía ir al baile con él, no estamos de mierda juntos!"  
"Marielle! Estás arriba! "Llamó el entrenador Wiggins, un hombre alto, de piernas largas, la mujer con el pelo corto aethletic rubio y la piel oscurecida por el sol, que parecía tener unos 20 años más joven que su 54 años de edad, si uno ignora las arrugas alrededor de las comisuras de la boca y los ojos.  
Le sonreí a Sakura como yo sea levantado de la mesa, agarrar el bate en el camino. Ella sonrió de regreso y cruzó los dedos. Me acerqué a la placa, se llevó mi postura, y esperó. Cuando la pelota fue lanzada me abrió y golpeó un cuadrangular.

Cuando Lupe se acercó a la acera a buscarnos a la escuela yo era el único.  
"¿Dónde está tu hermana, mejita?" Lupe le preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras se ponía el Mustang de edad, azul en el parque y apagó el motor.  
-No lo sé. "Me dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Y yo no le importaba. Deje que caminar hasta su casa si ella iba a llegar tarde.  
-Pues ir a buscar a ella! "Lupe me ordenó con tono exasperado. "¿Ha intentado incluso su teléfono celular?"  
Que tenía, de hecho, "Ella no está recogiendo!" Yo me defendí.  
"Bueno, tal vez su reunión del club se corrió tarde. Están ensayando para algo, si? Ve a ver! Vaya, vaya! Vamenos! "  
Traté de no faneca como Arrojé mi mochila en el asiento trasero del Mustang antes de hacer una parada para hacer lo que me había pedido. Lo hice, por supuesto, encontrar a mi hermana, María, en el teatro de la escuela. Estaba tirado en el piso del escenario, cubierto de sangre, con un puñal en la mano.


End file.
